


A false Alarm

by DarkHime213



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is panic filled, Gen, Vlad is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: He quickly eased all of his histories and sighed out of chatrooms."I mean I had passwords for passwords to reach minimal information let alone the serious stuff.""I was cautious but apparently not cautious enough."
Kudos: 24





	A false Alarm

"Come on Tucker hurry up with that trap. Sam can only hold them back for so long."  
"Shut it Danny I'm going as fast as the game will let me."  
"Will you two idiots hurry up!" Danny just killed another general making all three scream into there headphones.  
"We are so dead!" Danny winced at Sam's scream.  
"Agreed!" He was shocked that Tucker agreed so fast.  
"Danny." He turns to see his dad standing in the doorway.  
"Guys have faith and hold on." He pauses the game allowing Sam and Tucker to relax. "Hey, dad what's up?"  
"Yeah your mom and I need to talk with you. So come downstairs." Danny smiled and nodded.  
"Sure dad but um can I finish this game really quick. We're so close."  
"Yeah but um be quick."  
"Of course dad." They stare at each other in silence for a moment. until Jack sighs and shuts the door. Danny puts his headphones back on and can hear Sam and Tucker screaming at each other. "Hey, guys I have to go real quick brb." He dropped the headphone before they could answer and reached for his tablet in a panic.  
"Oh shoot where did I go wrong."He quickly eased all of his histories and sighed out of chatrooms. "I mean I had passwords for passwords to reach minimal information let alone the serious stuff." Files filled to the brim with experiments and experiences gone in a flash. "It was a nice time but whatever info they have on me now is irrelevant." Danny sighed as the tablet shut off.  
"I just can't believe they might have figured it out but honestly I have no idea what they figured out." He whipped around grabbing his phone and deleted his history on there as well as sighed out of his youtube account. The hardest part where the phone numbers he had to delete."No use in crying about it. I have to use these final moments to my advantage." He sent them a quick goodbye before resetting his phone.  
"With only four months to graduation, I must play it completely safe." Danny didn't hesitate to grab a key from his bedside and flying up to the roof with it where a lockbox was placed. "I was cautious but apparently not cautious enough." Inside were password information, personal phone numbers from friends and family, and records of past experiments that were too successful. "Whatever happens next is up to fate. I have nothing to hide and nothing to protect." He couldn't bring himself to destroy that. So he instead froze it with enough power that the only Vlad could thaw it out and melted the key into a puddle of molted metal.  
Danny flew back to his room and shook on his nerves. "I am an open book. Completely clean but at what coast." He leaves his bedroom. "Mom dad you wanted to see me?" His mom sits up straight looking guilty as does his dad.  
"Son I am so so sorry." Danny was pale and confused but held it in.  
"I am so sorry sweetie but someone let it slip and your aunt Jane is coming to your graduation." Jack was about to start apologizing again when Danny started laughing.  
Danny couldn't control himself. The relife hit him like a ton of bricks. Really they were acting this way because of Jane or all people. They had him so terrified just a moment before. He was just about to comfort his parents when he remembers what he just did upstairs.  
"Shit!" He takes off running to his room almost flying.  
"Danny language!"  
"Noooooooooooo!" Maddie was about to head up the stairs when Jack grabbed her arm.  
"I think we should give him some time. He looked so sad." She thought about it and agreed. 

"Hello, Daniel what brings you here so late?" Vlad watched the sheepish boy hold up a solid block of ice.  
"Can you melt this?" He looked embarrassed and exhausted.  
"What happened?" He transformed and grasped the heavy frozen block. It was frozen by Daniel from the feel of it and it seemed like-  
"A false alarm."


End file.
